


Dust

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Drabble, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Junko ropes Mukuro into helping her with a prank.





	

The vents of Hope’s Peak Academy - while large enough to fit inside of - were cramped, dark, and dusty. Mukuro let out a series of sneezes as she squeezed through, trying to follow after Junko who was fifteen feet ahead.

“Couldn’t we have just taken the elevator?” Mukuro asked for the ninth time that afternoon.

Junko laughed, then began coughing, “N…No! This requires  _stealth!”_

Mukuro gritted her teeth and continued crawling. Her knees felt sore.

After what felt like another hour, Junko shouted out, “We’re at the right grate! The kitchen is right below!”

Mukuro crawled until the slatted grate was right in front of her. The dim glow of the kitchen lights allowed her to see Junko’s face, but barely.

Junko banged on the grate a few times, but it didn’t swing open. She banged a bit harder, and Mukuro reluctantly joined in, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Hold on, I’ll phone someone,” Junko said, reaching for her pockets. She typed furiously on her phone, only to suddenly gasp.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, “What now?”

Junko gulped, “It… died.”

_Oh my god._

“Can you text your girlfriend to get us out of here?” Junko asked worridly, “It’s five minutes to the bell and we still haven’t turned down the thermostat!”

Mukuro replied, “I didn’t bring my phone!”

“Why not?!”

“I didn’t think I’d need it!”

Junko banged on the grate again, more furiously, “GET US OUT OF HERE!”

_I can’t believe I left Fenrir for this shit._


End file.
